


Beans On Toast

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Aaron perpares tea for his boyfriend Robert has some critisism about his process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beans On Toast

**Author's Note:**

> As a fandom I thought we needed a bit of fluff right about now, with all the stuff thats coming out way next week and for some reason this random story came to me today of all days!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

  
“What are you doing?” Robert cried as the first drop of juice landed on buttered toast.

Aaron righted the pan making sure he hadn’t spilt anything before turning to face his boyfriend,

“Making ya tea what does it look like I’m going eh?”

“But you’re doing it wrong,” Robert complained.

“Wrong?! Beans on toast is beans on toast mate,” Aaron scoffed turning his attention back to the task in hand.

“No its not,” Robert groaned adding a sarcastic,

“Mate,” on the end of his sentence. 

He hated when Aaron called him that because they were so much more than mates.

“Fine,” Aaron huffed dropping the spoon back in the pan ignoring the splash of orange the action has caused on the white tiles. 

“You do it then,” leaving Robert to finish off their tea.

Robert watched Aaron sulk off, taking a moment to fully appreciate the sight and with a sly smile he set about fixing the mess Aaron had made. First he wiped up the splash Aarons little temper tantrum had caused and while he added another four slices of bread into the toaster he used the knife Aaron had left to on the side cut the already buttered toast in two. He starred it out on the edges on the plate. He searched the cupboard above his head and with a, 

“Aha!” he pulled out the Worchester sauce and added a few drops to the beans that he’d put back on the heat. 

He stirred the sauce and beans combo and smiled to himself when he noticed first, that Aaron had rinsed the cans out and placed them on the counter next to the sink ready for recycling and most importantly, that he’d used Heinz beans because for Robert only Heinz would do. As he heard the toaster pop he gave the beans one last stir and turned the gas off leaving them to cool while he buttered the rest of the toast. He divided the freshly toasted bread evenly between the two places so they each had eight halves layered around the end of their plates. Next he brought the pan over to the plates and poured them in the centre of the plate careful not to let the sauce dribble onto the toast. Lastly he ground a pinch of pepper on each plate and with a satisfied grin he carried the two plates into the living room. As he placed them on the dining table in the corner of their living room he gave Aaron his best smile and announced tea was served with a very elaborate show of hands and an appalling French accent making Aarons mood lighten slightly,

“Voilà!” 

“What’s this?” Aaron asked as he took his place at the table, looking down at the meal Robert had presented. 

“Beans on toast,” Robert nodded.

“No its beans with toast not on,” Aaron corrected before adding, 

“Look the bread isn’t even soggy,” holding up a solid slice of toast.

“It’s toast Aaron it isn’t meant to be soggy.”

“But that’s the point aint it to let the juice soak into the bread.” 

“Are we actually arguing about beans on toast right now?” Robert laughed as he looked at the muddled expression on Aarons face.

“No we are arguing about beans WITH toast,” Aaron shook his head before picking up his fork and shovelling his beans on to his toast.

Satisfied with his work his sat back and waved his hand over his plate as if to present it to Robert. 

“Now we are arguing about beans ON toast or at least I am,” Aaron chuckled leaning over his fork ready to do the same to Roberts plate.

“Hands off!” Robert warned as he picked up his own fork holding it out at Aaron trying to defend his plate.

“What ya do to the sauce anyway?” Aaron asked as he pulled his hand back towards his own plate noticing the darkened colour as he scrutinised the rest of his meal.

“Just eat it will ya,” Robert smirked.

“Weirdo,” Aaron mumbled as he took a mouthful of beans.

“Your weirdo,” Robert reminded him with a wink before he took tucked into his tea. 

Aaron hated to admit it but whatever Robert had done to the beans made them taste good he even let out an involuntary,

“Hmmm,” in appreciation. 

“See?” Robert chuckled when he heard Aaron moan,

“Good isn’t it?”

“It’s alright I s’pose,” Aaron shrugged as he cut up his toast onto more manageable mouthfuls. 

On his last mouthful Aaron felt some of the sauce dribble down from the corner of his mouth but instead of wiping it away with the back of his hand like he would normally do he looked up at Robert who was just mopping up the last of his juices with a piece of toast. As Roberts eyes met Aarons across the table he indicated to the corner of his own mouth and said,

“You’ve got a little….” 

“Oh have I where?” Aaron asked sweetly an idea forming in his head.

Robert wiped the pad of his thumb across the corner of his own mouth showing Aaron where to aim.

Aaron stuck his tongue out and curled it around to lick at the corner of his mouth.

“Got it?”

Robert swallowed thickly and shook his head.

Aaron proceeded to run his tongue slowly along his bottom lip his eyes never leaving Roberts as he found the dribble and lapped it up humming as he tasted the sweet tang of tomato across his tongue. Still not satisfied he’d gotten it all he sucked his lip into his mouth dragging his teeth along the pump flesh knowing full well the action would be turning Robert on. 

Roberts knife and fork crashed to his plate as he watched mouth open at the display Aaron was putting on, he knew exactly what he was doing and Robert was loving the show however he would much rather it be his teeth that were sinking into that lip the same lip Aaron chewed on when he was nervous or aroused. He loved how he could cause Aaron to groan by pulling the flesh into his mouth. 

“Aaron,” Robert warned as he shifted slightly in his chair at the sudden if not unwelcome strain in his pants. 

And if that wasn’t enough Aaron ran his index finger across his plate collecting some of his left over bean juice and keeping his eyes looked with Roberts he licked the full length of his finger before sucking the digit into his mouth moaning as he did so.

“You trying to seduce me Livesy?” Robert asked playfully as Aarons finger left his mouth with a pop.

“Maybe,” Aaron grinned before he began chewing on his bottom lip from the look Robert was giving him.

“Finished?” Aaron asked to distract himself from Roberts lustful gaze.

Robert nodded sitting back to enjoy the view as Aaron got up from the table a tell-tale bulge in his jeans. 

As Aaron collected both plates Robert could no longer resist his need to touch him so he grabbed his waist as he walked past calling, 

“Come here,” as he pulled Aaron onto his lap.

“Robert!” Aaron chastised holding the plates high in the air so they didn’t fall as he flew backwards landing on Roberts lap.

“Crazy fool,” Aaron laughed before Robert tilted him back to connect his lips to Aarons neck sucking gently. 

“Hmmmm,” Aaron groaned before he shifted his Roberts lap trying to put the plated back on the table.

With his hands down free Aaron manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Robert his hands secured around Roberts neck his fingers splaying out into the soft blonde hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“I’m seducing you remember,” he whispered in Roberts ear his hand moving further up into Roberts hair scraping his nails along his scalp before pulling his head back opening up his throat so Aaron could attached his mouth to the spot just below Robert jawline the one he knew if he applied the right amount of pressure would have Robert squirming under him in no time.

“If this is the thanks I get I’ll have to cook more often,” Robert managed to mutter before he lost himself in the sensations of Aarons kisses on his skin. 


End file.
